


A Proper Welcome

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [21]
Category: Skippy - Fandom, Warehouse 13
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: skippy and warehouse 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Welcome

Kevin rolled his wheely chair around the office, pushing over the lumps in the rug with the ease of long practice. “We don’t need a new guy,” he said for the fifth time in ten minutes.

“Yes, we do,” Nic retorted, fiddling with something Kevin suspected she shouldn’t be touching. He stole it back on his next rolling past. She just sat back on his work table. “You can’t be in two places at once…no, I’m not falling for that again,” she told him as he tried to interrupt. She scowled as Kevin grinned. It had been hilarious watching her figure it out. “And even if you could for real, we are still so freaking short-handed it’s not even funny.”

“It will be like having a puppy around. Maybe I should put down newspaper.” Kevin scowled at the device he’d reclaimed off Nic, and put it in his desk drawer as he rolled back.

Nic laughed. “We’ll get him a bowl with ‘Mike’ written on the side. It’ll be a nice hazing gift. But for now, look sharp, cos I think this is him.” She tapped the surveillance monitor, which was showing a dark sedan rolling up to the front door in a cloud of dust. She leaned forward, nose almost pressed to the glass covering the monitor. “And dayum, he be fine. Scratch the water bowl, let’s trick him into the decontamination showers for his welcome to the Warehouse gift.”

Kevin shooed her towards the door. “Go welcome him before he sets off the explosives.” Only once she was gone did Kevin actually look at the screen.

Oh. Oh my.

He watched the screen until Nic bounded into view, then turned to his computer. Surely there was something safe but sticky in storage they could accidentally tip over the new guy. After all, the welcome practical joke was a Warehouse tradition.

Nic would back him up on that.


End file.
